Jack Frost, Nipping at your Nose
by AComeau18
Summary: 17 year old, Abby Comeau is a strong believer. Ever since she was young, she always believed in mythical people. Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, you name it! But one character isn't so familiar... Jack FrostxOC Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**I know there are tons of fanfics like this, where Jack Frost meets a real human person, they are shocked, yada yada... So im going to try and make this as original as I possibly can. Even though it will be following them through the movie... Of course, ill be adding my own touch, maybe changing it up a bit.**_

* * *

Abby Comeau... 17 year old, strong believer. The strongest believer in the world, actually! Believing in every fairytale she knows, it has its up and downs- like constantly being laughed at... But hey, great, amazing friends are always great! Who are 12 years old...

* * *

"Ill race you to school!"

"Jamie! You are going to slip!" I yell after him, still walking knowing he wont go far. You cant really get lost in Burgess anyways- small town, everyone knows everyone, and where everything is.

When I make it over to him, he is in a massive snowball fight with our other friends. Our as in, yes im friends with kids who are almost 5 years younger then me. It sort of just happened- After I was asked to babysit Sophie and Jamie, we found out we have tons in common! Me, being a huge believer, him, being a huge believer. We're basically twins! (ahem, its sarcasm if you cant notice.)

"Guys! You're all going to be late for school!" I laugh, despite my act of trying to be serious.

"Snow day, snow day!" Monty cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Monty ended up getting hit in the face with a snowball, knocking off his glasses.

I covered my mouth as a laugh escaped it, trying not to be rude. Before Monty could call me out for laughing at him, a snowball hit my face. I started laughing and smiling as blue sparkles of snow appeared in front of my face.

"Okay, who threw that!" I laughed, forming a snowball in my hands before hitting Jamie in the arm. The snowball fight continued on as so until a certain someone, hit Cupcake.

"Oh crud! I hit Cupcake!" Pippa covered her mouth in shock.

Cupcake turned around holding a snowman's head looking angrier then we've ever seen her before. Then, some fool hit her again in the face with another snowball.

"Did you throw that?"

"No!"

"Wasn't me!"

For the first time ever we heard Cupcake laugh. Blue sparkles of snow appeared in front of her face as well. What is happening?

Soon we are all running from Cupcake who was chasing us with the snowman's head. Jamie began to slip and fell down onto his sled, me, without even thinking jumped on beside him to save him. Everyone screamed after us worried. We both went racing through the streets on ice, screaming terrified. We both began to laugh slightly, for some reason knowing we weren't going to get hurt. Well, until a ice ramp shot us off into a pile of snow in front of a statue in the park.

All of our friends quickly began asking if we were all right.

"Woah! Did you guys see that?" Jamie beams.

"That was amazing!" I agreed.

"We did a jump a-and we slid under a-" Jamie was cut off by a couch hitting him dead on, only just missing me. Well, how did that get there...

Everyone shuddered and slowly made their way to the couch.

"Cool, a tooth!" Jamie cheered holding up his now missing tooth.

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Tooth fairy cash!"

"No! That means possibly seeing the tooth fairy! Lucky guy." I complain, ruffling Jamie's hair, obviously jealous.

_***Sudden switch to Jacks POV***_

"What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy, that was me!" I complained, calling after the leaving group of friends.

I flew in front of them not giving up.

"What does a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?"

Jamie then, walked right through me. Oh right.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, then looked up to see the brunette, brown eyed girl, who was with Jamie and the others, walking towards me. My eyes grew wide at the sight of her. A strange feeling crept inside of me just at the sight of her.

She walked through me as well.

* * *

**_*Abby's POV*_**

"Then we went flying down this hill and it was like _woosh, woosh woosh_! And there were cars! A sled! This thing and it was like _**way** _up in the air! Then bam! A sofa hit me and see!" Jamie went on, digging his finger into his mouth to show his sister. "My tooth came out!" Abby, the Bennett Greyhound (Great, I know, im named after a dog) barked from the excitement.

The laughing Sophie pointed to the empty space in his mouth while falling face first onto Jamie's bed.

"All right, tooth under your pillow?" I ask him, being lucky enough to be babysitting the pair **_tonight. _**

"Yup!" Jamie answers, pulling out a flash light and flicking it on.

"We can do it this time! Wanna help us Soph? We can hide and see the tooth fairy!"

"Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide!" Sophie repeated excitedly.

"Nope, not you silly!" I say, picking up Sophie and tickling her stomach making her laugh. "Time for bed for you!"

"I'll be right back." I winked at Jamie while carrying Sophie out to her room.

Tucking the tired girl into bed, I planted a light kiss to her forehead while whispering,

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Story, story!" Sophie requested.

"Hmm... What story should I read?" I asked myself, running my fingers over the tops of all the books which lay on her bedside table.

'Jack Frost.' Jack Frost? Whose Jack Frost? Well he seems interesting.

A short while, I closed the unfinished book after noticing Sophie fast asleep. One line from the book stuck with me.

"Jack Frost, nipping at your nose." I recited, mumbling. As if on cue, Sophie's window began frosting over. But the frost wasn't any normal kind of frost. In vine like patterns, it spiralled out of every corner until it met in the middle. This couldn't be normal. I slowly walked to the window, running my fingers over the frosted areas.

"Jack Frost?" I whispered, questioningly.

As I wiped the frost away, my brown eyes met a pair of striking crystal blue eyes. As we stared into each others eyes, I felt a zap- a zing... It has to be... (You know what a 'zing' is if you've watched Hotel Transylvania)

The memorizing eyes, instantly disappeared. Wait- what?

Curious, I ran downstairs, pulled on my winter boots and a thin sweater over my tank top and blue, snow flaked pyjama pants. Stepping outside, closing the door behind me, I looked all around me. Where did he go? Was I dreaming? I sighed, disappointed, shoving my hands in my pocket and kicking at some snow. I began to turn around and go back inside when a voice called out.

"Hey! No need to take it out on the snow!"

I slowly turned around to face a guy who looked to be around my age... Hovering... In the air...

The guy had bright white hair, and way too pale to be healthy skin. His clothing is a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom. And to make things better, he's barefooted. In the winter!

"What are you looking for, and at, anyways?" The guy asked confused, floating down to the ground, to me. My eyes stayed glued to him as the confusion on his face grew.

"Wait... Can you hear me?"

I nodded slightly, which seemed to be enough for him.

"Can you... See me?"

I nodded again.

His face showed a million emotions at once. Surprised, confused, shocked, scared. You name it.

My face was stuck shocked. Mouth in a 'o' position.

"I can't believe this!" The guy cheered, doing a flip in the air, landing on his strange staff.

"U-uh-I.." I gulped, suddenly terrified of this guy.

"Wait... You know who I am right? I mean, you gotta! How else can you see me?"

I shook my head, no, to his surprise.

"Well... This probably looks mental to you then...

My names Jack Frost."

* * *

_**Please review if you enjoy, it means a lot to me and tells me you guys want more! Hours to create, seconds to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter! Woo hoo! Thank you all for the nice reviews, please keep it up and ill keep up writing!**_

* * *

Abby grew so scared she began to start shaking, uncontrollably.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Jack asked her, scared she would start crying. Now that was something Jack didn't know how to deal with.

Jack took a step forward, making Abby take a step back.

"Look- I'm not going to hurt you..." Jack told her in a tone as gentle as he could.

Something about how he said that made Abby feel safer.. warmer then she just was before.

Jack watched her brown eyes grow wide as she examined him, searching for any hint that he was lying.

_"Jack Frost, nipping at your nose."_ Abby repeated, eyes never leaving Jacks.

"Yes! Yes!" Jack cheered, more excitement then the last. "Wait a second... How_ **do**_ you believe in me anyways?"

"I-I don't know..." Abby answered, still in a lot of shock. "I... I've always surrounded myself with people who still _believe._ Just like me." Abby tighten a fist around her wrist and looked down, walking past Jack and looking up at the moon, Jacks eyes glued to her._ "But sometimes its not always great."_ Of course she meant the bullying... "Wait a minute... Was the sledding incident _you?_" Abby asked, shocked, and turning around to face Jack. Jack placed a hand on the back of his neck, head facing down, but eyes looking up to Abby all-so-innocently. "Maybe?"

Abby took in a loud intake of breath. It wasn't a annoyed intake of a breath. More like a shocked. "I knew something was up!"

"It was fun though, wasn't it?" Jack beamed, making Abby smirk and role her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Both of them jumped at the sound of a car a ways down the road from them. "Mrs Bennett! I have to go!" Abby yelled, worriedly, running to the door. Before she could make it past Jack he grabbed her arm which surprisingly, gave her a warm fuzzy feeling instead of a cold chilly one. Abby looked down to his hand on her arm before looking back up to Jack.

"Wait! I need to see you again! You're the only one who believes." The fear on Jacks face as he told Abby this made her _feel_ the pain of no one seeing him.

Abby paused thinking if she should tell him, before deciding he wasn't going to stalk her _probably_, "I live next door. Now I need to g-" Before Abby could continue and escape indoors, Jack wrapped her arms around her and flew her up onto the roof of the Bennett's home.

Abby clung to Jack, eyes sewn shut, despite being safely landed on the roof.

"Y'know we landed... You can open your eyes." Jack told her, amusement in his voice.

"I don't care. I don't believe you." Abby closed her eyes tighter, if that was even possible.

Jack took her arms and pried them from him, despite the warm fuzzy feeling he felt from her. Abby slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she did. Golden vines of sand were flying through the air. "Right on time, Sandman..." Jack whispered, loud enough for Abby to hear.

"Sandman?! But ive always believed, why have I never seen him before?" Abby asked, continuing to stare at the beautiful sand not being able to take her eyes off of it. Jack watched her and smiled at how amazed she was.

"Well, you were always asleep, weren't you?" Jack smirked. Abby ran forward with a huge smile on her face, laughing as she ran her fingers through a close strand of sand. Abby was amazed when the yellow sand became beautiful, golden, snowflakes. The snowflakes, fell around her making Abby laugh. Abby smirked and looked to Jack, who was laughing at the irony. Jack, who stood by her, ran his fingers through a different golden strand. The strand became a dolphin who swam around Jack, making him laugh as well.

Jack turned to Abby with the same excited grin he had when he found out she could see him.

Abby smiled shyly back at Jack and blew a loose strand of hair away from her face. The moment was soon over when something black flew fast in-between them.

"Woah!" Jack gasped, surprised, looking the way the black thing went, but it was gone.

"What was that?" Abby asked scared, but curious as well. They both gasped again when it sped by them again. Jack knew something was up, he had to follow that. But Abby couldn't come with him. It could be dangerous, and he defiantly didn't want his only believer dead already.

Jack flew them both to the ground, taking Abby off guard.

"Go inside and lock the doors and windows. I need to go!" Jack turned from Abby and began to fly off, but this time it was Abby's turn to grab his hand. Jack was taken off guard, he turned to Abby who wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Jack... Be careful." Abby whispered the last part, scared for Jacks safety. "Of course ill be fine... I just met my first believer, im not going down without a fight!" Jack nodded, looking sure of himself, before taking his hand from hers and flying off.

Abby, despite just meeting him, felt comfortable around him. Something about him made her feel... different. Good different.

"You better be right." Abby whispered to herself, watching him until he was out of sight.

* * *

Me? A guardian? Why on earth would they pick me?

"This is all flattering, but ugh... You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and im snow balls and fun times... I'm not a guardian."

"Yeah! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny agreed.

"Jack! I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child." Tooth told me, flying towards the giant globe in the middle of the room.

"A child, who believes..." North continued. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them..."

"Agh! Ah!" I managed to mumble out as Toothania dug her fingers into my mouth... again...

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!"

"Sorry! They're beautiful..."

"Okay, no more wishy washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North complained throwing his hands in the air.

"You mean, the boogeyman?" I laughed slightly.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" Norths voice boomed, pointing to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" I groaned, turning from them and pacing abit away.

"Pick? You think WE pick? No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen!" North told me. "By man in moon..." North pointed to the moon through the skylight through the roof.

"What?" I turned to them shocked.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you..." Tooth spoke in a gentle voice.

"The man in the moon? He talks to you?!" I was shocked. I looked to the moon then back to them.

"You see... You can not say no. It is destiny."

"Why-Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" I walked towards the skylight, feeling angry and jealous.

"Ergh... After 300 years this is his answer?" I hissed running my hand through my hair. "To spend eternity, like you guys, cooped up in some- some hide out thinking of- of new ways to bribe kids!? No, no... That's **NOT** for me!" I yelled to the moon angrily. "No offence." I quickly spoke to the guardians.

"How- how was that not offensive?" Bunny hissed at me. "Y'know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. What's this clown know about bringing joy to the children anyways?"

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Pft, like _**he**_ knows. "I know its no, hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you do they, you see, you're invisible mate it's like you don't even exist." Now that hurt...

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth yelled.

"No, the kangaroos right."

"T-the what? What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate!"

"Oh! And this whole time I thought you were... If you're not a kangaroo... What are you?"

"I'm a bunny... The **_Easter_** bunny. People believe in me." We both, then, had a stare down. Tears formed in my eyes, but I would never admit that.

"Jack.. Walk with me."

* * *

_**Hours to create, seconds to review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All of your reviews make me feel so happy! Thank you guys so much! Please keep it up!**_

* * *

After walking back to the Bennett's, which surprising took longer then expected- apparently Jack flew farther then expected... I tiptoed up the stairs, knowing Mrs Bennett was home and probably asleep, and peeked into Sophie's bedroom to check on her.

I felt my heart drop as the bed was empty. "Sophie!" I whisper-yelled. I tore Sophie's bed apart and looked all around.

When tiny footsteps could be heard in the hallway, I ran to check it out. When a head of blonde hair entered Jamie's bedroom, I sighed in relief and followed.

"Sophie, you terrifi-" I froze when I saw what- _who_ was all in the room. Santa... Easter Bunny... _Tooth fairy_! I knew she would come! And of course, Jamie and Abby fast asleep.

"Pretty!" Sophie gasped, holding something- a snow globe? "Easter bunny, hop, hop, hop!"

"That's right Sophie, Easter Bunny!" I congratulated, Sophie not being the best at speaking yet. When Sophie tripped, I went to go help her up- but I was too shocked as the snow globe rolled out of her hands and became a colourful portal!

"Sophie, wait!" I called after her, but was too late as she ran into the portal.

Without thinking, I ran in after her.

* * *

Jack sat on the ledge of a window at the pole just after Sandy's funeral.

Jack tapped the glass and created a mini Sandman from frost.

"Are you all right?" North asked Jack, walking to him.

"I just..I wish I could of done something."

"Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch! You saved us!" North told Jack, sitting by his feet.

"But Sandy-" "Would be proud of what you did..."

Jack looked up to North then took his hood off of his head, getting up.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life, you are guardian."

"How can I know who I am... Until I find out who I was?"

"You will! I feel it! In my belly!"

"Look how fast they're going out..." Tooth gasped, approaching the globe with the others.

"It's fear... He tipped the balance!" Jack flew up to the globe examining it, then looked back to North.

"Hey, buck up you sad saps, we can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!" Bunny announced, everyone knew deep down, that he was right.

* * *

When Abby and Sophie came out of the portal they were in some magical... paradise!

Abby gasped and examined her surroundings, while Sophie ran and chased after some eggs.

Abby snapped out of it when Sophie chased the eggs into a dark tunnel, and began to jog after her, feeling pretty sure that nothing could hurt her here. When Abby heard yelling, she began to sprint in fear of Sophie.

"Sophie?"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Uh... Snow globe?"

At that moment, Abby ran out of the tunnel.

"Abby?" Jack gasped, surprised to see her here.

"Crickey! There's a bigger one?! Somebody do something!" Bunny complained pointing a boomerang in her direction.

Abby took a step back from the boomerang being so close to her face.

"Don't look at me! I'm invisible, remember." Jack put his hands up defensively. Abby scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "To everyone but me." Abby added, looking in his direction.

"Wait, what? She can see you?" Tooth gasped.

"She can see all of us! She's sort of your guys number one fan..." Jack told them making Abby blush shyly.

"Elf! Elf!" Sophie laughed, pulling on an Elf's head.

"Don't worry Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth smiled, flying above Sophie. "Hey little one!"

"Pretty!" Sophie gasped

"Awhh! You know what! I got something for you! Here it is, look at all the pretty teeth! With the little blood and gum on them!" Sophie ended up running into my arms crying.

"Blood and gums?" Jack laughed.

"When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Abby and Jack said in usion, making them look to each other. Jack winked at her then looked back to the others.

"We are really busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... For children?" North didn't say that with much confidence. By this time, Sophie was off having fun again.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter," Jack went on, floating a snowflake around his hand. "Then we are in worse shape then I thought!" Sophie chased the snowflake until it hit Bunny in the face, doing the same snow sparkles it did to me.

What happened next, was one of the best days of Abby's life. Sophie and Bunny... connected. Abby could see how much Sophie changed him in such a simple way. Millions of eggs came through 3 of the tunnels, coming down the large mountain and making their way to be painted. Abby helped by helping all the eggs into the purple river, standing in it with no shoes on and her pyjama pants rolled up high. A tap on her shoulder made her turn to look, but she ended up slipping and falling into the river- Jack!

Above the water Jack hovered, laughing as hard as he could. But Abby had a plan.

"Abby, that was hilarious! I can't believer you fell for that!" Jack laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. But Abby didn't pop up. "Abby, come on, it's not funny." Jack rose an eyebrow, more serious then before... "Abby?" Jack began to panic, jumping in the shallow water and digging his hands through it searching for her.

"Gotcha!" Abby cheered, jumping on Jacks back taking him down into the water with her.

When they both stood, soaked head to toe in beautiful colours, the guardians stood at the bank of the water laughing as hard as they could.

"There will be spring time in every continent! And im bringing hope with me." Bunny echoed through the warren.

Abby spun around looking at all of her surroundings with a huge smile on her face.

They all now stood watching the eggs head for the tunnels. It was beautiful. In Bunny's arms lay a sleeping Sophie. "Poor little ankle biter... Look at her, all tuckered out." Bunny cooed.

"I love her!" Tooth sighed. "I think it's time to get them home!"

"How about I take them home?" Jack offered.

"Jack, no! Pitch is out there-" "No match for this." Jack interrupted holding out his staff._ 'Pitch? Who is Pitch?'_ Abby wondered.

"Which is why we need you here... With us. " Bunny joined in.

"Trust me... I'll be quick as a bunny!" Jack told him, making Abby snort.

"Do we really have to leave already?" Abby asked disappointed.

"Hey... How about Jack brings Sophie home and you can stay here and help! I'll send you back home in a tunnel before light!" Bunny offered making Abby grin in agreement.

* * *

_** I have HUGE plans for the next chapter! It's about to start heating up!**_

_**Hours to create, seconds to review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Everyone's support on this makes me feel so happy! Thank you guys so much! You really don't know how much it means to me, only if there is a few of you guys..._**

**_Please continue the support!_**

* * *

When I found the others... I was too late.

If only I wasn't such an idiot- I left Babytooth in there! I Jacked it all up!

"There aren't any eggs..."

"There is nothing here..."

"I give up!"

"He didn't come..."

"I don't understand..."

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year!"

"I checked everywhere... There is nothing.."

"Hey! Yes there is! I mean these aren't my best looking cookies but they'll do in a pinch!" Bunny said to the kids, holding them out for all of them.

"I can't believe it..."

"I-I know..." Bunny awkwardly laughed.

"There is no such thing as the Easter Bunny..."

"What? No! Wrong! Not true! I'm right in front of you mate!" Bunny scrambled around trying to find a kid who could see- until one walked right through him.

"They don't see me..." Bunny gasped. "They don't see me..." Bunny crouched down holding back tears while I watched everything fold out.

"Jack! Where were you!" North asked him, Guardians now appearing. "The nightmares attacked the tunnels... They smashed, every egg... Crushed, every basket, **_nothing_** made it to the surface." I can't believe it...

"Jack!" Tooth called, flying to him. "They took Abby! All the nightmares... surrounded her! Covered her in their sand! We tried to stop them but... Jack. Abby is gone." No... This isn't happening...

Tooth gasped as she saw what was in my hand. "Where did you get that..."

"I was.. It's..." I mumble out.

"Where's Babytooth?" Tooth interrupted. She looked heartbroken. "Oh Jack..." Tooth gasped, covering her mouth. "What have you done?"

"_**That**_is why you weren't here?" North looked shocked. "You were with Pitch?"

"No! Listen, listen! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" I didn't know what else to say...

"He has to go." Bunny hissed.

"What?"

"We should have never, trusted you!" Bunny screamed clenching a fist together. I took a couple steps back, scared. "Easter is.. New beginnings.. New life. Easter is about _hope._ And now it's gone..." Bunny turned from him and walked away. I turned to the others with fear on my face...

They turned away too.

* * *

Jamie came crashing down from the ladder he used to try and grab the egg. But... it wasn't a egg.. just a dirty pink ball.

"Lets check the park again! Maybe Abby is there, waiting for us too!"

"Really? For what? The Easter Bunny?"

"Guys! I told you, we saw him! He's way bigger then I thought! And he's got these boomerang things!"

"Ugh, grow up Jamie."

"Man, seriously."

All his friends surrounded him.

"What's happened to you guys?" Jamie gasped.

"It was a dream! You should be happy you still get dreams like that! And not.." Caleb couldn't finish, so Cupcake did for him. "Nightmares..."

All his friends turned from him and walked away.

"Forget it Jamie... There's just no Easter this year..." Pippa sighed, throwing the pink ball in his basket before walking away.

"He really is real!" Jamie called after them. "I know he is... When Abby gets back from where ever she is, she'll prove it!" Jamie whispered looking at the ball.

* * *

Jack sat in the bottom of the crevice, leaning against the ice wall.

His broken staff lay in front of him, but that didn't matter as soon as he saw Babytooth.

"Babytooth!" Jack gasped, crawling to her and picking her up in his hands. "You all right?" She shivered in his hands."Sorry... All I can do is keep you cold..." Jack told her, sitting up. "Pitch was right... I make a mess of everything. Tooth looked at him with what he guessed was sympathy, until he climbed into his pockets to, what he guessed, was keep warm. Jack sighed and sat against the ice wall closing his eyes.

"Jack... Jack!" It is that voice again!

Jack jumped back when his pockets began to glow bright gold. He pulled out his teeth from his pockets, which glowed bright gold as he could hear his name being called once again from the teeth. Jack looked at his teeth, unsure if he should open it. Babytooth nodded her head in encouragement. Jack slowly brought his fingers to the top.

_His memories._

"Did you see- Did you see that?" Jack asked Babytooth excitedly. She shook her head no.

"It was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" Jack laughed, picking up Babytooth. Reality sunk in. "That's why you chose me..." Jack whispered, looking up to the moon.

"I'm- I'm a guardian!"

* * *

"Come on lets go!" I yelled, opening a cage for the hummingbirds at Pitches lair. "What's wrong?" None of the birds were flying.

"None of you can fly?" I gasped. They don't believe. Babytooth jumped onto my shoulder.

"The lights..." All the lights on the globe were going out. "They're all going out!" I flew down to the globe. But one light stayed.

"Jamie!" It had to be!

Babytooth tweeted for my attention. With her beak she pointed in the direction of one of the cages with nothing in it. Well, that's what I thought. I flew up to the cage but stopped midway as I saw who was inside. "_**Abby!**_" I screamed and gasped, flying to her cage trying to open it. It was locked with black sand. I looked back up to Abby who was hung by her wrists to the roof of the cage by black sand. Her mouth was covered with black sand as well as her feet.

"Don't worry, im going to get you out of here." I told her, eyes never leaving hers. I look back to the lock and froze it making it shatter as well. I opened the gate and ran to her, looking the sand over. It is too close to her for me to freeze and shatter it... It could hurt her. I looked down to the sand on her feet to see it already up to her knees and travelling up more. Abby winced.

"Whatever you do, don't give in! You need to fight it!" I told her, scared for her life. Abby nodded as much as she could. The black sand was moving fast... It's already halfway past her thigh. I flew around her looking for something, anything, I could do to stop this. I was panicking. I looked back to Abby as a muffled 'Jack!' could be heard.

"You need to relax... Just relax." Abby told me, tears forming in her eyes. She's right... Me panicking isn't helping. She is probably scared out of her mind right now. How long has she been hung here? A day? Why do I have to be so selfish. My eyes started to water as well as I stared into her eyes. The sand was already past her belly button. Taking my staff, I swiped it through the black sand rope that tied her hands. Abby began to fall, but of course I caught her before she could make it very far. I slowly lifted her down to the bottom of the cage, helping her sit.

"You are going to be okay. You are going to be fine! I _will_ get you out of this." I reassured her. She didn't look so confident. I placed one hand in hers and lifted her chin up with the other.

"Abby. You are a fighter. A believer. You. Can. Do. This. You will. You can fight through this even if I cant. You are a lot stronger then you think you are." And I meant it. I didn't look away from her eyes, making sure she knows how much I mean this. The sand was past her shoulders. When the sand made it to her chin, her soft, loving eyes changed to panicked and worried. Mine mirrored hers.

I watched the black sand cover all of her but her eyes.

I watched her brown eyes turn to gold.

I watched her eyes shut and be covered by black sand soon after.

And there was nothing I could do.

* * *

_**Getting some draaaaama! Let me know what you guys think and i might be able to get a chapter out by the end of the night!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I feel like im slowly losing viewers after each chapter... :( Please review**_

_**I just need to say, Thank you to ALL the people who reviewed already, my most recent one made me feel so happy! Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

"Okay look... You and I are obviously at what they call, a crossroad. So here is what's going to happen." Jamie said to his little stuffed bunny. I watched behind his window.

"If it _wasn't_ a dream, and if you _are_ real... Then you have to prove it. Like, right now." It looked like Jamie was having a staring eye contest with the toy. It said nothing.

There has to be something I can do, right?

Anything!

"I believed in you for a long time, okay! Like, my whole life in fact." Jamie picked up the bunny. "So you kind of owe me now! You don't have to do much... Just a little sign so I know!" Nothing. "Anything! Anything at all." Nothing.

"I knew it..." Jamie whispered, dropping the bunny to the floor. I opened the open window some more and crawled inside. Looking back to the window, I had a perfect idea.

**_Jamie's POV_**

I knew it. But I still can't believe it. What about Abby? What would she think?

I turned to the window as I heard crackling of frost... But it wasn't any ordinary frost. The frost spiralled out in pattern until there was no more window left! But a picture being drawn into the frost was what was catching my eye.

An Easter egg! I knew it! He is real!

I stood up on my bed and watched another window be frosted. "He's real!" I whispered.

This time the picture was a bunny. The bunny slowly came out of the window and began bouncing around my room. Laughing, I tried to grab it. When I did, it exploded and falling snow took its place.

"Snow?" I whispered confused. A snowflake landed on my nose.

_'You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!'_

"Jack Frost..." I whispered.

"Did he just say-" I heard someone behind me say.

"Jack Frost?" I say more confident.

"He said it again!" The same voice gasped. "He said- You said!"

I turned around to see the one and only. "Jack Frost!" I gasp.

"That's right! But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!" Jack looked to me looking so hopeful. I just stared at him with the same stupid expression. "Wait.. C-can you hear me?" I nod. "C-can you? Can you see me?" Jack asked moving closer. I nod grinning. "He sees me! He sees me!" Jack laughed, doing a back flip onto my desk.

"You just made it snow!" I laugh.

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!" Jack yelled more excited then the last.

"You're real!?" I gasp, Jack jumping off the desk.

"Yeah man! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days! And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right!?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy?"

"Real, real, real! Every one of us is real!"

"I knew it!"

"Jamie! Who are you talking to!" Mom asked through the hall.

"Uhm... Jack Frost?"

"Okay.." Mom laughed.

"If only Abby could see this right now!"

Jacks excitement left him. "About that..." He whispered, putting a hand on the back of his neck looking pained.

"W-what?" I ask, not really knowing if I wan't to know the answer.

"Pitch Black, the boogeyman has her. She is trapped under his black sand and we need your help to save her and the rest of the world."

"_My_ help? What can I do, im just a 12 year old boy!"

"If you are a believer, you ar-" Jack was cut off by the windows bursting open. Looking outside we could see dark clouds covering the town. We both ran outside seeing Santa's sleigh crash land, his reindeer all running away.

**_Jacks POV_**

"Look! Jack! Jack!" Tooth cheered, jumping out of the sleigh and falling down. I quickly went to help her up.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"What are you doing here?" North asked, slightly confused.

"Same as you." I smirk as Jamie ran outside his house.

Jamie gasped as he looked at all of us. "The last light!" North whispered.

"Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie cheered, coming up to North and Tooth then looking to me.

"Jack! He sees you!" North gasped. I bumped my shoulder into Jamie playfully then remembered something-

"Wait... Where's Bunny?" I ask, worried. Although id never admit that.

"Easter, took its role on all of us. Bunny, most of all." North whispered, looking to the sleigh. When a tiny little bunny hopped onto the edge of the sleigh, I couldn't bring myself to laugh. "Oh no..." I whisper.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie laughed, walking towards him.

"Now someone sees me, I mean where were you about an hour ago mate!" Bunny spat.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool. And now he's... Cute." Jamie gestured, rubbing behind Bunny's ear.

"Did you tell him to say that? Now lets go, me and you! Come on!" Bunny hopped over to me, kicking my legs and hopping around in a fighting stance.

"No! Actually, he told me you were real! Just when I was starting to think maybe you weren't." Jamie said a bit guilty that he would ever stop believing.

"He made you believe? In me?" Bunny whispered before looking up at me with a sad grin on his face. I smiled back.

Lightning brought our attention to Pitch on a cloud of nightmares... But there was someone else beside him. A girl. The girl had grey, pale skin like Pitches, her hair was dark black and cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her shirt was a black jean jacket over her regular black shirt while it ended just above her high waisted black skirt. Under her skirt were long lace leggings then finally, black boots. I recognized her as none other then, Abby.

"Abby!" Jamie yelled in fear.

"Get Jamie out of her!" I order, flying up to them.

"Be careful Jack!" North calls after me.

_**Abby's POV**_

"Jack Frost? Lets end this shall we! Stay here." Pitch tells me, flying towards the one known as Jack in his nightmare sand. I smirked. No one could beat the boss.

Jack shot ice at him, pushing him back a bit but Pitch began to push back. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" Pitch shot nightmare sand at Jack making him fall. As he fell, both me and Pitch laughed evilly. Pitch flew back up to me. "Come on... Time for you, to have a little _fun._"

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing, very well... There are other ways to snap out a light." Pitch hissed, breaking all the lights in the square.

"If you want him you are going to have to go through me!" The cute little bunny threatened, hopping forward.

"Look how fluffy you are... Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch teased making me snort. Jack looked to me when I did with pleading eyes.

"Don't you even think about it!"

"I don't know how to tell you guys how happy it makes us to see you all like this..." Pitch smirked "You look awful." The nightmares began to come closer.

"Jack... I'm scared." The little boy told him. They way he said that broke my heart, sending a loud squeak out of my mouth. I covered it as a glare was shot my way from Pitch.

"We are going to have a little fun instead! That's it! That's my centre!" Jack realized. Jamie looked to him like he was crazy. Jamie? How do I know his name?!

"So what do you think Jamie? Do you believe in the boogeyma-" We both laughed until we were hit in the face with a snowball. Pitch came back angry, as I only got blue snow sparkles appearing in front of my face. We all laughed but Pitch. Jack looked to me with hope. I quickly covered my mouth. No. Bad Abby. But my chest felt bubbly, still wanting to laugh.

Pitch wiped the snow from his face angrily. But the others were already past us, sliding down on a ice path. "Ergh! This time, you stay here!" Pitch hissed at me before following the ice path with the other nightmares. I followed behind, floating on my own nightmare sand myself.

Soon all of Jamie's friends were sledding down with them as well.

They soon stopped as a wave of nightmare sand came, surrounding them all.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch laughed. Oh no. These people- I have to do something!

Landing in front of them I screamed, "No! Don't hurt them!"

Pitch began laughing. "Come on, get back up here."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Very well... I brought you here. I can take you out just as fast. Who will protect you?" Pitch threatened. But I didn't have time to respond.

"I will!" Jamie bravely yelled, standing in front of us all. All of his friends began coming up and agreeing.

"Still think there is no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch laughed making the waves come crashing down. I shut my eyes tight waiting for impact.

"I do believe in you! I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie held a hand out and turned all the black sand into gold. Everyone began laughing and cheering. I just stood there, trying to dodge the stuff. The guardians began feeling strong again, even the cute little bunny grew to his normal size!

I slowly began to back away from it all but when I backed right into Pitch, he wrapped me in nightmare sand and put me on his horse. "You don't get out that easy!" He hissed, running from roof top to roof top away from the guardians. The Santa guy took his horse out and everyone began to fight with Pitch. I sat to the side wrapped in nightmare sand.

"It is over Pitch. There is no place to hide." Jack hissed, as the other guardians backed him into a dead end. Pitch held me in a headlock. Pitch laughed and disappeared. Everyone looked around each other in search for him but he soon rose back up with a weapon in his hand, aimed for Jack.

"Jack!" I screamed. Just as he was about to be hit, me and Pitch were pulled by golden sand. "Sandy..." I whispered, some how knowing his name. Sandy took Pitch and punched him into the air, Throwing him back into the ground after everyone came cheering that he was alive. Sandy flew up and gave sweet dreams to all the children in the world. The black sand wrapped around me disappeared. All sorts of sand made creatures roamed around. Dinosaurs? Stingrays? Dolphins? Everyone laughed and cheered. A huge snowball fight broke out. I looked to Jack to see him staring at me. We both gave each other grins, all though I didn't know why. Both our faces fell as I fell back and began to black out.

"Abby!" Jamie yelled, catching me in his arms. As he did, golden sand erupted from my chest. But that was all I saw until my eyes shut.

* * *

**_Woah, that was a long one! Two thousand words! Please review!_**

**_Hours to create, seconds to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_SO! The movie is done! But now, what will happen? _**

**_Plot is now perfectly in my hands..._**

**_You all better run._**

**_I decided to quickly upload this before school, already finishing it last night :)_**

**_Pure fluff!_**

* * *

Abby's POV

I sighed in content lightly, pulling my blanket up to my chin and rolling onto my side. Has my bed always been this fuzzy and warm? And soft? My eyes fluttered open and I looked around at my surroundings.

I lay in a large king sized bed with a Christmas bed sheet. The floors and walls were wooden boards. The rest of the room was an average room, besides how big it was and the Christmas items here and there. Two gigantic windows brought the light into the room. Outside I could see nothing but snow. It was actually a gigantic snow storm.

"Hello?" I croaked, putting my hand to my chest realizing I must have not talked in a while. I cleared my throat and stood up. I was a bit embarrassed to see I was wearing a onsie which I haven't seen ever in my life. _Someone changed me... Perverts._ Opening a drawer I found tons of clothes but picked a red Christmas sweater and some black yoga pants. I changed out of the Christmas onsie and into those.

When I finished I decided to find out what was outside the door, where I was, and how I got here.

I opened the creaky door and stepped outside into a hallway. I silently closed the door and began to tip toe down the creaky hall. A door at the end of the hallway caught my attention. It was either that there was tons of noise on the other side or that through the tainted glass I could see tons of colour. My jaw dropped when I opened the door. Yetis and Elves everywhere. Spiralling floors which lead to more floors! Magic toys everywhere! I looked up to see a giant globe at the top of the halls with lights all over it. The North Pole. Jack must of brought me here... But... Why?

As I began to close the door behind me, someone screamed. "She's gone! Abby's gone!" It sounded a lot like Toothania. She began to fly to the door I stood behind so I quickly took cover behind a Yeti. I watched Tooth fly to the globe, shouting random words in a panic, where the others must be.

I ran up the ramp and to the top. The conversation was faint, but I could hear it.

"What do you mean she's _gone?_" Jack screamed.

"I don't know! I went in to her room to feed her and she was gone!"

"Do you think it's-" North whispered but was cut off by Jack. "No! He is gone! Dead! It can't be him!" Who is this him?

"Maybe she woke up and went to explore?" Bunny offered. Jack scoffed.

"You should of seen her when she was being corrupted. It was... Terrible. Seeing her hurt and in pain. We don't even know if she is going to wake up again." Jack yelled at the start, but it ended in a whisper.

"We don't know if _who_ is going to wake up again?" I asked at the top of the ramp, smirking.

"Abby!" They gasped all together. Jack ran to me and picked me up, twirling with me in his arms. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. "I thought you were dead!" Jack sighed into my neck. I pulled back and looked at him odd. "Why would I be dead?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know... Do you?" Bunny asked, hopping forward as me and Jack broke apart realizing what we were doing. "Know what?" I ask.

Everyone looked to each other nervously.

"You might want to sit down..."

* * *

_**Still Abby's POV**_

"Okay.. So after I went unconscious what happened?" I asked.

"Well... Sand exploded out of your chest and covered you... When it slowly uncovered you were back to normal. Wearing the exact same clothes you were when you were taken. If Jamie never caught you, you could of still been in that form as we speak. We couldn't just bring you back to your house, not waking up would probably become suspicious. So we brought you here." Jack explained, sarcasm in that last part.

"So how long have I been out?" I ask a bit scared for the answer.

"Two days. Jamie has some people covering for you." Bunny told me. I nod slowly and look to everyone. They all have nervous expressions on their face waiting for my reaction. This was all so overwhelming.

"I think I need a minute..." I tell them before running down the ramp and out the doors. I heard my name being called after me.

I ran through the freezing snow storm, following the path away from the pole. I couldn't see anything around me so following the path was probably best. I needed to get some fresh air.

"Abby! Abby!" I heard Jack call through the snow storm. The storm was staring to die down, probably from Jack.

Keeping one hand on the glacier wall I felt a thin crack in it. Big enough for me to fit through. I slid in between it and slid in as far as I could. When I reached the end it opened up into a small ice room. I curled up in the corner of it and brought my knees to my face.

_**Jacks POV**_

When I finally ended the blizzard I searched around for Abby. She couldn't of gotten far.

I started off by searching everywhere around the pole, then following the path out of it. I refused to look down the cliff to see if she fell off. Not yet.

I froze when I heard soft crying echoing somewhere. I followed the crying and found a crack in the glacier. The crack was probably just big enough for me to squeeze through.

"Abby?" I called inside. The crying instantly stopped.

"What?" Abby sniffed, voice raspy from crying. Instantly I squeezed through the crack and found Abby in a up-right fetal position in the corner. I sat beside her and took her hand in both of mine, squeezing it. Abby lay her head on my shoulder, tears streaming down her face quietly.

_**Abby's POV**_

And that was enough.

* * *

_**Jacks POV**_

We made it back inside the pole when the sun started to descend through the sky.

The others didn't ask any questions about it.

"So, we should probably get you back home." Tooth smiled comfortingly at Abby. What? Already? But she just woke up a while ago!

"Yeah... That's best. My Dad's probably worried about me, and don't even get me started over Jamie and Sophie." Abby laughed at the last part.

"Tunnel?" Bunny asked. "Or sleigh?" North added.

"How about, wind?" Abby grinned looking to Jack. I smirked back to her. "Are you sure you would be able to handle it?" I challenge, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Try me."

Challenge accepted.

In a matter of seconds Abby's body was pressed to mine and she was screaming. NOW I KNOW HOW THAT SOUNDS BUT JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND! my arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms tight around my chest. I carried her off by surprise, and we were off in the air!

"Jack you dick!" Abby hissed, finally stopping screaming.

"Just open your eyes!" I told her laughing.

"I hate you."

**_Abby's POV_**

Slowly I opened my eyes to see we were flying over the clouds.

Above us were faint stars as the sun was already starting to set. The colour of the sky was all kinds of colours of the sunset. Laughing, I dipped my hand into the clouds.

"Is it always so beautiful?" I ask, looking up to Jack. He smirked and shook his head, "Nope." For some reason I felt like he meant more from that.

When the ride was finally over, Jack opened my window and landed us both inside. By the time we got home, it was already dark.

"So _this_ is your room?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. The walls were white with a couple Disney posters hanging here and there (my favourite being tangled), my TV was sat on my dresser with my stack of movies beside it. The top were all my favourite Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, ext, movies.

"Don't judge." I hissed, folding my arms over my chest and walking over to my bed to sit down. I sat on the end of my bed and fell back laying down. I close my eyes and sigh happily.

"I better get going." Jack said, walking towards the window.

"Wait! You are going to come back... right?" I asked, leaning up from my bed a bit.

Jack smirked at me, half of his body out of the window. "Someone has to make sure you don't ruin Jamie and Sophie's fun."

Then he was gone.

* * *

_**Third Person**_

The next morning Abby walked Jamie to school, it being on the way to hers. Abby was lucky she was only unconscious for the weekend, making it easy enough to lie to her mom.

At school it was pretty normal, nobody bothered to give her a second glance. When she began walking home she heard her name being called.

"Abby! Hey Abby, wait up!" I turned to see a guy with shaggy black hair running after me. The guy was pretty buff and was defiantly too attractive to be even looking at me. I recognize him as someone I went to middle school with. Dawson? Jason? Mason?

"Dawson, right?" I ask as he makes it up to me.

"No, Jason actually... Are you walking home? My house is up here too, mind if I walk with you?"

_Shit!_

What was I going to say? No, then awkwardly walk a ways in front of him?

"No, not all." I smile awkwardly.

At first the conversation was awkward and tense but soon we felt more comfortable and both actually ended up laughing pretty hard.

"This is me." I say, feeling quite sad that i'll have to leave possibly my new friend.

"Aw... I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Jason smirked. His smirk was defiantly nothing compared to Jacks.

"Yup, i'll see you tomorrow." I smile, before walking up my driveway and inside. As soon as the door closed, Jack was by my side.

"Who was that?" Jack scowled, looking out the window to Jason.

"Jason." I shrugged, dropping my backpack onto the floor and plopping down onto the couch. Luckily my dad was still at work, having to work a little extra to pay for the house with my mom not here.

"I don't like him." Jack frowned, sitting down on the couch next to me. I rose an eyebrow at Jack.

"Why not? You barely know him. I don't really know him either. He sort of just came up to me on my way home and we talked and walked together, which is a bit odd."

"How so?"

"No one really talks to me without a reason or a motive. Don't worry, I don't trust him. Yet." Jack sighed and looked up to me. "If he hurts you, you know who to call."

I smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."

"Am not!"

* * *

_**Hours to create, seconds to review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**We hit 1000 views I can hardly believe it! **_

_**Please review, favourite and follow! You guys don't know how much it means to me :)**_

* * *

**_(AN:I listened to "Breathe me" by Sia to get me in the mood of writing this... Irecommendit)_**

_The little 5 year old girl sat on the floor in her living room playing with her toys. "What do you mean she left almost an hour ago? She isn't here!" Her dad screamed into the phone from the kitchen. Soon after that, her father hung up and paced back and forth. _

_"Daddy?" The father looked to the girl, suddenly with a sympathetic face. "Where is mommy?" Her father looked at a loss for words. He hesitated to speak, but as he did the phone rang again. "Hello?" He spoke into the phone. The little girl watched the colour drain from her dads face. The phone left his hand and met the floor in an instant. _

_The next thing the little girl knew, she was in her daddy's arms as he ran through the doors of the ER. After what could of been hours, days, or seconds, she was finally brought into a room. They told her the woman in the bed was her mom. That was not her mom. A white bandage was wrapped around the entire top of the woman's head, her face was covered in red, closed wounds. Some broken bones from her body were wrapped in a cast and the rest of the scars on her body couldn't be seen from her._

_"She'll be okay." Her father told her, kneeling down to her height. Doctors suddenly rushed in after that, running to her mom's side. Her and her father were pushed out of the room and that was the last time she ever saw her mom._

_**Abby's POV**_

Jack visited everyday since I got home. It was kinda sweet that he was checking in on me to make sure I'm still all right. As for Jason, we both always walked home together. I still wasn't 100% sure with Jason. Most of the walk was filled with silence or Jason talking about the next football game.

Two weeks have passed and I walked with Jamie to school.

"I hate Wednesdays." Jamie complained still a bit groggily from waking up early.

"Why?" I ask grinning down at him.

"It is the middle! No more closer to Monday then it is to Friday! I loath Mondays and Tuesdays and love Thursdays and Fridays. And here Wednesday is, just in between." I burst out laughing. "It isn't funny!"

"You are getting so caught up over this. And I don't even know why, it's Friday."

"It is stupid! Stupid uneven days!" Jamie went on. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"So who is that guy you walk home with everyday?" Jamie asked, smirking up at me.

"Jason... He is just some guy who insists on walking home with me."

"Mmhm."

* * *

Head on my desk and eyes clothes, I waited for class to start. Movement in the chair next to me made me look up.

"Oh, hey Jason." I yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Stayed up late?" Jason asked, sitting down in the seat next to me.

"You could say that..."

The truth was, Jack and I stayed up for most of the night trying to prank Jamie... It didn't go so well for us.

"Well... Are you doing anything tonight?" My head shot in his direction. Like... Me? Tonight? Like, outside of school?

"U-uh. No. Why?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Well, everyone is heading to the Burger Grill after the big football game to celebrate... And I was wondering if you wanted to come and I don't know.. Hang out?"

...With people? Not my kind of thing... "I don't know..." I sigh, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Look! You don't have to decide now, you show up, you show up, you don't, you don't." Jason shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

As I was about to answer, I was cut off by the bell and class soon began.

_Thank you._

* * *

_**Still Abby's POV**_

I searched through my closet pulling out clothes. If im going, what am I going to wear?

It isn't like people will really notice me much but-

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, confused. He stood on my window sill watching me as I came out of my closet.

I shrug. "Going out." Jack rose an eyebrow at this. "Now which one?" I ask, raising two different shirts.

"Where?" Jack asked, ignoring my question. "Jason invited me to go with him to the Burger Grill after the game. It's this place where everyone hangs out and eats food." I explain. Jack annoyingly sighed and sat down on my bed. "I still don't trust him." I roll my eyes.

"It's okay to let someone in sometimes..." By that, I meant me. I never really let people in.

"Just like you did with me!" Jack grinned. I turned to him and smiled.

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Abby walked into the Burger Grill and instantly regretted it.

So many people were there. Too many. She could just turn around and leave, right?

Yeah, sure! No one will notice and it will be completely fin- "Abby!" So much for that.

"Oh, Jason!" Abby smiled awkwardly, actually being terrified of messing up tonight. Jason looked at me suspiciously. "_I probably look like im going to book it the next chance I get..." _Abby thought.

"I have a table just over here," Jason told her, leading her over to a two person table. Abby sat down, expecting Jason to sit across from her but he didn't. "I'm just going to go get the waiter, ill be right back." And he was gone. Having nothing else to do, Abby played with her fingers while she waited. A flash of white and blue out of the corner of her eye made her look up. Jack. Abby's eyes widened and she made gestures for him to leave. Jack just smirked and cupped his hand behind his ear like he couldn't hear her. She wasn't even talking! Abby heard footsteps and quickly pretended to be playing with her fingers again.

"Sorry I took so long..." Jason apologized, sitting down in front of her.

"No, its fine! Where's the waiter?" Abby asked with a smile. Jason's face fell. "O-oh right. The waiter- ill be right back." And he left her once again. Abby rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. If he wasn't getting the waiter then what was he doing?

Abby looked over to Jack who was watching Jason leave with a suspicious look on his face. Abby rolled her eyes and looked away from him, to the people in the diner. Most she recognized from her school which made her nervous. If they saw Jason, the school jock and Abby the immature school laughing stock together what would they think?

Jason finally came back but this time with a waiter behind him.

"What can I get for you?"

"Just a hot chocolates fine..." Abby told the waiter.

"Make that two, please." Jason ordered, sitting down in his seat. The waiter left and soon there was just an awkward silence in the air.

"So, how are you?" Jason asked a bit awkwardly.

"Fine.. What about you?" Abby answered, raising an eyebrow in question. Weren't popular people good with conversation?

"I'm good..."

Silence again.

Abby sighed, confused and annoyed.

"Why am I here?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, eyes going wide and worry stretched across his face. Well, Abby wasn't expecting that reaction.

"I mean, why have you always been so nice to me? Why do you bother walking home with me? Why did you invite me?" Jason didn't answer for a minute, thinking of something to say.

"Something about you interests me... The way your belief is for fairy tales... And just... Everything about you."

Abby blinked at him twice as the waiter placed both the mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Not knowing what to say, Abby shrugged and picked up her cup of hot chocolate bringing it to her lips. Abby closed her eyes and took a sip of her hot chocolate, sighing in complete bliss.

"See! Like that! Just the little things to you make you smile!" Jason grinned triumphantly. Abby laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. "I still think it's odd... Too much time with me may make you go a bit insane."

"Maybe it is okay to be a little crazy every once in a while." Jason smirked, leaning forward over the table. Abby stared into Jason's eyes a bit off guard with her mug still in her hands.

"I'm right. You are already insane."

* * *

**_Hours to write, seconds to review._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for some of your guys nice reviews! Please keep it up :)**_

_**If im being honest I have no idea where im going with this after Jason... Suggestions for Plot always welcomed!**_

* * *

_**Abby's POV**_

After hanging out at the Burger Grill, Jason drove me home. Nothing really happened.

When we got to my house Jason looked nervous and like he wanted to tell me something. He didn't.

"Jack. You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding?"

"You expect me, the most clumsy girl in the world, to go well with this?"

"You'll do fine!" I scoffed at that making Jack roll his eyes.

"You are so stubborn." Jack half laughed crossing his arms over his chest.

"And yet you're still here." I grinned, despite trying to be serious. I wasn't being serious, I knew Jack knew that.

"Hey! I didn't say it was something I didn't _like_ about you!" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm still not sure about skating on that pond." I told him, gesturing to the pond with my head.

"Hey! This is my home!" Jack gasped, acting offended.

"And it's a very beautiful home, now put on your big boy pants and lets get this over with." I teased, tapping him on the cheek with my hand before walking ahead of him to sit on a log. I pulled my skates out of my backpack I had brought with me and pulled them on, tying the laces. "I still can't believe you've never skated before in your life." Jack laughed lightly, sitting beside me. "Whatever... Where are your skates?" I ask him, finishing lacing one of the skates and moving onto the other one. Jack stretched his arms out and kept his arms stretched out, turning his head to look at me. I did the same and flashed him a white smile, despite being bent over still. For a minute I thought Jack was going to drop an arm around my shoulders but instead he dropped them to his side as he said, "I prefer my bare feet."

"I still don't understand why you don't wear shoes," I tell him, standing up on the skates after finishing lacing them. I gotta admit, the white skates sort of completed my outfit. I wore light blue skinny jeans, a darker blue hoodie and a green beanie making my brown hair cascade over my shoulders.

"Lets do this!" I say determinately, hands on my hips. "Now help me to the river." I say less confident and a bit scared, honestly. Jack laughed and took my hands, walking backwards as we slowly made our way to the river. "Anything else, princess?" Jack teased as we neared the river. "I would hit you, but we both would fall."

We made it to the river and Jack began to let go of my hands. In panic of falling I quickly gripped my hands onto his shoulders. "Jack!" I complain, frightened. "I'm going to fall!" Jack laughed loudly at my face making me pout and stick my tongue out at him. Jack took my hands from his shoulders and held them in his hands like before.

"Okay, we'll take this slow then." Jack slowly began to back up which forced me to move as well. I stumbled a little bit as we started to go faster but quickly I got used to it. "Jack! We're doing it!" I cheer excitedly, laughing as we skated around the small pond. "You're doing it!" Jack laughed as well. "Okay... So im slowly going to let you go and see how you do..." Jack told me, making me panic. "But Jack-" But it was too late, his hands left mine and I was skating on my own, and pretty good actually. "You're doing it!" Jack cheered. I cheered as well until I saw a slight problem in front of me. Jack didn't teach me how to turn.

"Snow bank!" We both yelled at the same time.

I went face first into the snow bank. I heard Jack flying over to me quickly to see if I was all right. Slowly I got up but surprised Jack when I burst out into laughter. Jack landed on the snow bank and was soon laughing with me, just as hard.

"Oh my god, you did like a flip into the snow!" Jack laughed, wiping some tears from laugher from his eyes. "Oh my god, we are so stupid! Turning! That is what we forgot!" I laughed. Jack held out his hand to help me up but that was his mistake. Soon he was laying in the snow with me. We both had our heads beside each other but our bodies were in different places.

"I should of been expecting that." Jack groaned from the pain of landing on the snow.

"I know." I grinned, turning my head to look at him staring at the late afternoon sky before doing the same.

"We need to try that again."

* * *

_**Third Person**_

The sun set and the stars were already out as they finally gave in to going home.

They decided to walk so they wouldn't have to end this night already.

"That was so fun!" Jack told Abby, walking beside her through the dark town. The only light that was given off in the town was the rare light post, the moon, and the stars.

"Agreed! As long as you agree I kicked your ass at skating." Abby smirked. Jack scoffed, "Ha! As if! You were wobbling and barley managed to learn how to turn! You even crashed!" Jack pointed out.

"Still did better then you! I'd like to see you skate- with skates?" It sounded funny to say.

"Whatever, we should definitely go back there tomorrow." Jack grinned.

"Oh, id love to but I can't! Jason invited me to go to the movies with him and a bunch of his friends." Abby told Jack.

"Wait, what?" Jack stopped walking and turned to Abby, sudden change in behaviour at mention of Jason. Abby stopped and turned to Jack, shoving her hands into her pockets and rose an eyebrow.

"Um... Me and Jason's friends are going to the movies?" Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "What? I know you don't like Jason but I _can_ hang out with whoever I want."

"Watch all his other friends 'not be able to make it.' Abby, im positive that he's trying to take advantage of you!" Jack said, making air quotation marks. "Why are you saying these things Jack? Even if he is using this to just go to the movies with me, is there a problem with a small chance of a guy actually liking me?" Abby was _pissed._

"No- yes- I don't know!" Jack didn't know how to explain it and began to pace back and forth away and to her. "Ugh, I just wish you would go back to having no friends!" Jack complained but stopped dead in his tracks facing away from her when he realized what he said. Abby gasped in shock of him actually just saying that to her. "Did you_ actually_ just say that? Are you fucking kidding me? You have no idea what it is like to go through school being picked on... Fine. You want me to have no friends. Then goodbye."

"Abby...I-" Jack whispered, regretfully.

"Don't touch me." Abby hissed, pushing Jack away as he tried to pull her into his arms. Abby turned and ran away from him, running home.

Jack stood and watched her back until she was out of sight...

* * *

_**Abby's POV**_

"Thanks for this Jason... I really needed to get my mind off of things." I told Jason, walking out of the movie theatre after the movie.

I had fun, despite his friends not being able to make it. There was apparently a party but Jason chose to still go to the movies with me, which is actually really sweet!

"No, pleasures mine." Jason smiled, stopping walking and turned to me. I did the same. "Y'know, I had a lot of fun today..." Jason told me, smiling his irresistible, minty smile that all the girls swoon over. Honestly, I didn't know the big whoop over it. Jack's is whiter... No. No thinking of Jack tonight. None.

"Yeah. I did too." I grinned, widely out of my control. I began to get lost in his perfect eyes and Jason cupped my chin with both of his hands and we began to lean in. Slowly my eyes fluttered closed. At that moment I thought I was finally getting my first kiss... I was deathly wrong.

"Gotcha..." Jason whispered into my ear. My eyes opened, shocked and confused. "I- what?"

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" One of Jason's friends laughed walking towards us. With a video camera. More of Jason's friends came out of hiding places and everyone high-fived Jason. "Man, gotta owe you one Jason... I didn't think you could do it!" The one with the video camera laughed, handing him 20 bucks.

"W-wait... What?" I croaked with a raspy voice. My eyes flew to everyone then back to Jason. "Jason- This was all a prank?"

Jason looked hesitant before answering, "Yup. It wasn't that easy... It took forever for you to finally let me in more and take you to the movies." Jason smirked and high-fived another person. "All on camera as well!" Someone laughed. "Aw, she's crying!" Another teased. I-I am? I wiped my cheeks with my hands and looked at them to see, yes I was. I looked back up to Jason and shook my head before turning around and running as far away from them as possible.

Jack was right.

* * *

_**Fluff! Then so much drama... oops :) Let me know what you think!**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please follow, favourite, and review if you like it! Thanks**_

_**So this chapter is a song chapter, the song is Taylor swift and Gary Lightbody, The Last time. I know a lot of people are going to be hating on the song because Taylor Swift, but whatever I feel as if it goes with the song!**_

_**Thanks! :)**_

_**Oh! By the way, I rewrote the fight Jack and Abby had a little bit... Abby's reaction to what he said was really stupid... So I fixed it!**_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Abby slammed her bedroom door shut and paced back and forth through her bedroom. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care.

What did she do to deserve this? Maybe she did deserve this... Jack was just looking out for her but... What he said...

Abby groaned, frustrated and ran her hands through her hair for the millionth time. Jack was right though... She should of never trusted Jason! Abby plugged her phone into her speakers and turned on her playlist. When a familiar song came on it just made her more sad but she couldn't bring herself to turn it off. The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody was the perfect song for this situation. _"Looks like I wont be bothering you anymore."_

_Found myself, at your door_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads they lead me here._

Meanwhile, Jack flew to Abby's door and knocked. He needed to apologize, she may not even be here but he had to. Nobody opened the door. Not really a surprise, Abby's dad is at work on these nights and Abby is probably still at the movies. Despite knowing that, Jack flew to Abby's window and looked inside.

I imagine you are home,

In your room, all alone,

And you open your eyes into mine,

And everything feels better.

Abby sat on her bed facing towards the window, her elbows were resting on her knees and her face was in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was crying. Her hair covered her face so she couldn't see him. Jack tried banging on the window to try and get her to see him but the music was too loud. Soon Abby stood up, her face was red and stained with tears. She left the room and came back with a giant garbage bag. She walked over to her wall of posters and tore them down, throwing them into her bag. Tears fell down her face much faster and broken sobs escaped her mouth.

_Right before your eyes,_

_I'm breaking and fast,_

_No reasons why,_

_Just you and me._

Jack tried opening the window for the millionth time but it was locked. He began pounding on the glass loudly and screaming her name. She was breaking. Right in front of him. With a sudden idea, Jack flew to the door and tried opening it- unlocked! Jack quickly slammed the door shut and flew up the stairs and to her room. He opened the door to see all of Abby's posters already down and she began to move to the movies. When he opened the door Abby turned to him. It broke Jacks heart to see Abby like this... She was his best friend! And he helped break her like this- If not, then Jason.

_This is the last time im asking you this,_

_Put my name on the top of your list,_

_This is the last time im asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

Before Abby had time to react to him opening the door, Jack pulled Abby into her arms hugging her. Abby silently cried into Jacks chest creating small ice tears when it landed on his sweater.

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know and im sorry. But this is just a good spot to end it so...**_

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So recently I got an anonymous question...**_

_**"Lilli**_

_**Really? REALLY? You didn't even try using a fantasy name for this and instead you used your REAL goddamn name as the OC? Are you even trying?"**_

_**I really don't know what to say... I'm sorry? Nah, why should I say sorry when I really don't give a shit. So what if I used my name? What if I used Lilli? That's your name so instantly I did something wrong? Or maybe... Amy! Some people have the name Amy so again, it's wrong?**_

_**No. Your question is rude and invalid. This is my story, not yours and I can choose anything I want in this story... Mk tiny rant over.**_

_**Now besides the rude anon, I have a new JackxOC story, I have about 4 or 5 chapters up already!**_

_**Please go check it out!**_

_**QUICK NOTE PLEASE READ IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY:**_

_**I may or may have not been paying attention to the timeline... It has to have been at least 2 months since they've met and... It has to be June! So ill be going back and rewriting some snow stuff (but not the skating scene because I think there was still snow then and Jack could've just froze the ice to make it thicker so they could skate on it) So yeah! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

The two never really talked about what happened that night... Well what happened between them. But both of them knew it changed something between them... Something was different. And they didn't know what.

"Are you sure you'll be okay today? You don't have to go if you don't want to! We could go fly around and have some fun!" Jack told Abby, hoping she would take the offer. The two were walking to school together. Well Abby was walking, Jack was hovering along beside her.

"Look... Its only Monday, they shouldn't upload the video so soon. I won't be surprised if it happens sometime this week though." Abby sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I could freeze them for eternity?" Jack offered.

"Jack. No." Abby scolded. Jack frowned, knowing she would say no but hoping she would of said yes.

But then an idea popped into Jacks mind, "I could freeze the tape! That's it!"

"Yes! Oh my god that's a great idea! But... They probably have it copied onto their computer." Abby frowned. Jack sighed in defeat.

"I'll freeze everything they own then."

Abby smiled lightly and looked over to Jack to see him looking down in defeat. It was really sweet how Jack wanted to help her.

"Jack... I'll be all right." Abby grinned, pinching his cheek which Jack immediately pushed her hand away and rubbed his cheek. "I'm a strong girl! I can take anything." Abby smirked.

Maybe the last part was a little bit of a lie.

* * *

_**Jacks POV**_

It was already Tuesday of next week and so far no video.

I stood on the edge of the schools fountain leaning on my staff.

Why do schools even have fountains? They just freeze over in the winter... May or may not be my fault. I watched Abby walk down the steps of the school with a lot more other students and watched her eyes land on me. A grin appeared on her face which made me grin as well. She looked confused though, which she should be. I usually don't come and visit until night and it is rare for me to visit every day of the week... Hey, I take care of winter, it's a busy job!

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked as I jumped off of the fountain and we both began walking towards her house.

"What, don't want me here?" I teased, looking at her with a smirk.

"Shut up, you know why." Abby rolled her eyes but a grin still remained on her face.

The real reason is that im worried for her and I know how much it will affect her when the video comes out.

"Can I not visit a dear friend?" I swear I saw her wince a little bit but I decided it was probably just my mind.

"Sure. What do you have planned for today?" Abby asked, turning her view from me and to in front of us.

"What makes you think I have things planned?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"Jack Frost? No stupidly fun things fun? I'd like to see the day." Abby scoffs.

"You know me so well." I laugh. "And you're right! C'mon it's a surprise!" I cheered, wrapping my arms around her waist, surprising her.

"Wait- Were flying there? Where are we going?" Abby asked, confused why we'd fly in the small town of Burgess.

_"Do you even know the definition of surprise?"_

* * *

**_Abby's POV_**

Sadly, Jack forced me to have something wrapped around my eyes so I couldn't see. Dammit Jack, I hate surprises. When my feet landed on the ground I slowly removed my arms from around Jacks waist. My legs wobbled and I almost fell but Jack steadied me before I did.

"Thanks.." I mumble, keeping a hold on Jacks arm so that wouldn't happen again. "Can I take this thing off now?" I ask as Jack leads me somewhere.

"Just wait." Even though I can't see him I can feel that smirk on his face. I grin excitedly, waiting for the big reveal.

When the blindfold comes off I blink and rub my eyes to try and return my vision. When my eyes focus I gasp and grin. He didn't...

"Abby!" Sophie and Jamie cheered running over to us.

"They're here too?" I ask Jack excitement clear on my face. He brought us all to the warren! How long has it been since I've seen everyone? A month? Two? Oh my god!

Jack shrugged like it was nothing.

"Abby!" North cheered wrapping me up into a tight hug, lifting me up in the air.

"N-north! Too tight!" I wince. North put me down with an apology. But before I could reply the others came into view behind him. I looked to Jack again with a shocked expression. "I figured you needed a little cheering up." Jack shrugged again. Without thinking, I jumped into his arms and hugged him while saying 'thank you's' and 'you're the best.' Jack laughed and placed me back on the floor. Jack and I stand there for a moment just smiling at each other.

"Bunny!" I cheered when I was lifted into his arms. I laughed as he twirled me around until placing me back onto the ground. Before I could say anymore, I was tackled to the ground by Tooth in a hug.

"Oops. Sorry Abby." Tooth apologized, helping me up. I looked to them all with a huge grin on my face.

This is my true family.

This is where I belong.

* * *

**_Short chapter! Sorry :(_**

**_And yes I am alive! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! _**

**_I am just losing interest in this story and ive been taking my time on my Walking Dead story that you should check out on my account justsayin_**

**_Hours to write, seconds to review_**


End file.
